Black Order
The Black Order is a religious organization that works to defeat the Millennium Earl and his army of Akuma. History Several hundred years before the main story, an artifact known as "The Cube" was found by mankind. Inside were details, left behind by an ancient civilization, of a seven thousand year old war against the Millennium Earl. The Cube told of how the Earl was held at bay, and how future generations would be able to fight against the Earl when he returned to attempt to destroy the world again D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 7. When the Earl returned as the Cube said he would, a group known as the New World Alliance founded the Black Order and charged it with recovering the shards of Innocence to equip them to new Accommodators. So far, forty-one of the one hundred and nine pieces of Innocence have been collectedD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 18, 42, though this does not account for the pieces that were destroyed when Tyki Mikk began killing Exorcists. Mission The Black Order in all of its branches have several main goals that they wish to achieve, regardless of the personal missions of others: *Collect Innocence. *Find and train Accommodators. *Locate the Heart. *Defeat the Millennium Earl and the Noah Clan in the final confrontation. General Operation The Black Order is overseen by Central, a subsection of the Vatican in Rome, Italy that exists for the specific purpose of controlling the Black Order when certain matters require that the Order get assistance from a higher source. Different branches of the Black Order are overseen by their own branch heads, and each branch head answers to Komui Lee, who is the official head liaison between Central and the Black Order. Despite there being a specific chain of command, it is not uncommon for higher ups to forgo informing certain officials of orders and operations, especially if the higher up in question feels that the official beneath them who typically handles the distribution of orders is too sympathetic, such as when Malcolm C. Rouvelier commissioned the creation of the Third Exorcists without telling Komui Lee, the head of the Black Order. If orders come directly from the Pope, entire chains of command are skipped completely, something that is not uncommon in modern-day military structures. Though they aren't known by the general populace, government-run services such as train stations and local law enforcement agencies and their employees can recognize members of the Black Order by the Rosy Cross they wear on their uniformsD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 9, Page 28, something members use to get themselves free transport passage and allows them to override law enforcement if a case is suspected to involve Innocence. Organization Structure There are seven branches of the Black Order (Europe, Asia, Middle East, Africa, North America, South America, and Oceania), and each branch is overseen by a branch chief. All branches of the Black Order answer to the European Branch, a.k.a. Headquarters, where branch chief Komui Lee acts as the chief officer D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 5, Chapter 38, Page 42. Komui relays orders from Central to the other branches, and controls the movement of all Exorcists. Above Komui are the Great Generals, five shadowed figures whose faces are never seen, though they seem to have eyes everywhere. It is not known who they answer to, though they give orders to the Generals and other officers and have ties to the Vatican. Exorcists who exceed one hundred percent synchronization with their Innocence become potential candidates for the occupancy of the General title (not to be confused with the Great Generals). Though the Generals answer to Komui and the Great Generals, they are usually a stand-alone officer, wandering the continents on their own as they search for Innocence and Accommodators. It is not uncommon for them to only check in every few months, though some (i.e. Cross Marian) will go for years without contacting anyone. Each branch of the Black Order has seven different departments, overseen by a section chief, and each with their own duties: #Science Section - Responsible for the research and development of the Innocence, as well as designing the uniforms for the Exorcists. #Intelligence Section - In charge of the Finders, who gather information from around the world #Medical Section - Responsible for the general health and welfare of the Black Order personnel. #Signal Sections - In charge of all communications between Finders, Exorcists and the Order. #Security Section - Guard all entryways (i.e. gates, waterways, etc.) into the facility. #Logistics Sections - In charge of day-to-day functioning in the Order, including meals, cleaning and accounting. Recruitment Though the Black Order is relatively unknown to the general populace, they seem to have no problem with recruiting those who find out about them (Chaoji's friends, who became Finders after he became an Exorcist, and Emilia Galmar, who joined solely to become Timothy Hearst's tutor). Those who do not join the Order directly often become supporters, and entire families may remain supporters of the Order for generations, such as Anita and her mother did when they converted their brothel to double-over as a hideout for Black Order members. Uniforms Uniforms vary from rank to rank, as well as in different positions. Branch chiefs each wear a specialized, long white coat that has a silver-colored cross on the back, accenting silver lines on each side of it, silver crosses on their shoulders, and a metal Rosy Cross on their left breastD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 1, Chapter 5, Page 150. Bak Chan wears an altered version of this, his being a balero jacket with the same color scheme. Recently, the jackets of branch chiefs have been altered, the metal Rosy Cross being replaced with a cloth badge bearing the same emblem, as well as epaulettes on the shoulders and right breastD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 170, Page 169D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 185, Page 63. The newer jackets have also seen the removal of the silver crosses on the back and arms. All Exorcists wear black uniforms with silver (recently changed to red) trimmings, each one being altered to fit the specific Exorcists fighting style (i.e, Lenalee Lee's uniforms always featuring skirts or short shorts for bottoms to free up her legs for the use of her Dark Boots). The outfits are only uniform in that they bear a Rosy Cross on the left breast, and more recently epaulettes and other signs of ranking on the right and left breastsD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 168, Page 133D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 18, Chapter 180, Page 187. All Finders wear long, hooded, tan jackets that cover their entire bodies, with zippered pockets lining both sides of the breastD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 2, Chapter 8, Page 11, and all members of the Science Division wear lab coats over their civilian clothing, some choosing to wear dress shirts, vests and ties under their coats and others wearing just pants and t-shirts. European Branch Branch Chief/Chief Officer : *Komui Lee Science Section : *'Section Chief Division 1' Reever Wenham *'Section Chief Division 2 '''Regory Peck *'Section Chief Division 3''' Mark Barrows *Johnny Gill *Tapp Dopp (deceased) *Rob Neal *Marvin Huskin *Cash Dopp *Jiji Lujun Intelligence Section : #Finders *Toma *Buzz *Michael *Pedro *Devan Medical Section: *Head Matron Signal Sections: Security Section: Diplomatic Section: Logistics Sections: *Jerry *Emilia Galmar Exorcists: #General Kevin Yeegar (deceased) #General Cross Marian (status unconfirmed; unit defunct) *Allen Walker *Lenalee Lee *Lavi *Bookman #GeneralFroi Tiedoll *Yū Kanda (status unconfirmed; defunct) *Noise Marie *Daisya Barry (deceased; executed by Tyki Mikk) *Chaoji Han #General Cloud Nyne *Tina Spark (deceased; executed by Tyki Mikk) *Gwen Flail (deceased; executed by Tyki Mikk) *Sol Galen (deceased; executed by Tyki Mikk) *Timothy Hearst #General Winters Zokalo *Kazaana Lido (deceased; executed by Tyki Mikk) *Chaker Rabon (deceased; executed by Tyki Mikk) *Suman Dark (deceased; executed by Tyki Mikk) *Miranda Lotto *Arystar Krory III Asian Branch Branch Chief: *Bak Chan *Assistant Chief : Samo Han Wong *Twi Chang (deceased; killed by Alma Karma) *Former Assistant Chief: Edgar Chang Maltin (deceased; killed by Alma Karma) Science Section: *Lō Fwa *Li Kei *Shifu *Jiji Lujun (former; transfered to European Branch) Intelligence Section: Medical Section: Signal Sections: Security Section: *Fō Diplomatic Section: Logistics Section: *Zu Mei Chan Exorcists: *Alma Karma (deceased) North American Branch Branch Chief: *Reni Epstein Science Section: *Tapp Dopp (former; transfered to European Branch; deceased) *Johnny Gill (former; transfered to European Branch) Intelligence Section: Medical Section: Signal Sections: Security Section: Diplomatic Section: Logistics Sections: Third Exorcists: *Madarao *Tewaku *Tokusa *Kiredori *Goushi South American Branch Branch Chief: Science Section: *Cash Dopp (former; transfered to European Branch) *Marvin Huskin (former; transfered to European Branch) Intelligence Section Medical Section: Signal Sections: Security Section: Diplomatic Section: Logistics Sections: Oceania Branch Branch Chief: *Andrew Nansen (deceased; killed by Lulu Bell) Science Section: *Rob Neal (former; transfered to European Branch) Intelligence Section: Medical Section: Signal Sections: Security Section: Diplomatic Section: Logistics Section: Middle East Branch Branch Chief: *Luigi Fermi Science Section: *Reever Wenham (former; transfered to European Branch) Intelligence Section: Meical Section: Signal Sections: Security Section: Diplomatic Sections: Logistic Section: Central A facility located in the Vatican, Central acts as the liaison between His Holiness, The Pope and the Black Order. Central is said to have ties with the Great Generals, though the extent of this relationship is unknown. Special Inspector: *Malcolm C. Rouvelier Assistant to the Inspector: *Howard Link Other: *Unnamed Cardinal *CROW (a.k.a Central Office Battle Corps): Crow is an elite group of humans from the Black Order who act as special enforcers. Though they are not endowed with Innocence, they possess unique skills and the ability to cast powerful spells to bind their enemies. The current members of CROW are all Third Exorcists. Trivia * The European Branch's newest Headquarters D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 17, Chapter 165, Page 72 strongly resembles the Parliamentary Palace of Westminster, which is built along the River Thames in London. * The North American Branch's facilityD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 19, Chapter 187, Page 146 strongly resembles the Luxor hotel and casino, which is built along the Las Vegas Strip in Paradise, Nevada. * Central's Emblem strongly resembles the sacred Holy Grail. References Category:Content Category:Black Order Category:Organisation